Frank Matthews (Shyne song)
Frank Matthews is a song by Belizean rapper Shyne. Lyrics Gat the city sippin … We up Kid’s going broke Tryna keep up with me I’ll rather spend my life in federal custody But screw with this There’s a price in this life by name nothing freeCan’t really tell you clear but I started it The hard living and watch Frank Matthews been on views My state of mind How could you argue with a man who rejected poverty And made his way from where God is business They say I’m wrong but we all sinners I just turned myself into something. Mehn! My paper game is God driven I feed babies and godwilling That don’t justify all lives I destroyed It’s a harsh business I’m just a mirror of the world as I found it Don’t blame me we all criminal minded Cri…cri..cri…cri…cri…criminal minded Build schools not prisons Politicians are mindless. Mehn You abandon the minors and expect them not to go turn criminal minded Living life of crime Ain't no other way To make it out of poverty is give my hunger pay Never gon’ change no matter my mama pray Rather see the grave than live a life to pain No complains I just played the hand that was dealt to me Watch my mouth Never know where the feds could be Decided early it was death as well for me Gotta get that cash by no paper like self degree Take a look I’m what happens when hope leaves What was now a friend now a dope feigned I don’t sleep I’m up night Thinking of ways of backing out But I just spent a couple mill watching Mayweather Pacquiao Exactly how I got to this point Can’t explain then in the workings How I became a feign Like the fees I’m used to serving Addicted to the power that money brings Used to walk with holes in my shoes Now I’m running things Over-compensation for the days I was suffering 24 surveillance by the federal government (son of men) How do I sleep on a bed full of cash Till I’m in a grave with a federal o’ max These narrow minded people say I’m selling ‘em crack I’m just selling ‘em hope A way for them to go Can’t let no crooked politician decide my faith From the bottom, the top seems so high away They building prisons I’m applied to yail (YAIL: Young Adult Independent Living) American dreams uh? I was designed to fail No one to blame for the choices I chose for me Never a choice, this all It was known to me But take a minute You look at it closer, you see Nowhere in Brooklyn do they grow any cold police That don’t excuse all lives that I ruined But if I don’t serve the fees then somebody else will move in Who am I fooling but I’m only human At least that is what I tell myself What am I doing It bothers me but not as much as poverty Because despite Obama’s speech Gat to walk these gaddam streets Please help the minors Don’t judge me we all criminal minded Why it sucks # The mastering is AWFUL. His voice is way louder than the instrumental and there is a clear absence of a pop filter which makes his "P" sounds really loud. # He brags about how kids are going broke trying to keep up with him even though he can't even afford a good microphone. # The music video is laughably bad and very boring and showcases Shyne in an expensive suit, which again makes it confusing as to why his audio quality is so bad. # This song is an embarrassment to Shyne's career and is why so many people don't take him seriously anymore. # He sounds very annoying, he sounds like he has a cold and his nose is plugged. # His flow is awful on this song. Music Video Shyne - Frank Matthews (Official Video) Category:Shyne Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Boring Songs